scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast *Flik - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Princess Atta - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Dot - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Queen - Nala (The Lion King) *Aphie - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Kion (The Lion Guard) and Ryan (The Wild) *Mr. Soil - Balto (Balto) *Dr. Flora - Jenna (Balto) *Thorny - Boris (Balto) *Cornelius - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hopper - Scar (The Lion King) *Molt - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Grasshoppers - Various Feline Villains *Thumper - Ed (The Lion King) *Axel and Loco - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Grasshopper next to Axel and Loco - Janja (The Lion Guard) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) *P.T. Flea - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Dim - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Rosie - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tuck - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Roll - Timon (The Lion King) *Manny - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Gypsy - Adult Peaches (Ice Age) *Francis - Pythor (Lego Ninjago) *Heimlich - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Slim - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Fly Brothers - Mercutio and Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Thud - Sabor (Tarzan) *Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ant that gets tired - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs), Fuli (The Lion Guard), Bunga (The Lion Guard), Tod (The Fox and the Hound), and Pipkin (Watership Down) *Flies at Circus - Various Sea Lions (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Baby Maggots - Pound and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drumming Tarantula - Sid (Ice Age) *Circus Fireflies - Various Mammals (Ice Age) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Bandar Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Harry and Bug friend - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mime Bug - Marty (Madagascar) *Bartender - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cockroach Waitress - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mosquito Waitress - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Slick - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Bird - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Baby Birds - Junior (Jurassic Park), Chomper (The Land Before Time), and Young Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) *Woody (in outtakes) - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) Scenes #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Judy Hopps Gets Stressed Out #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Nick Wilde's Invention #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Kiara Meets Nick Wilde #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Nick Wilde Looses the Food #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - The Feline Villains! #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Kiara Meets Ed #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Nick Wilde's Trial #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Nick Wilde Goes for Help #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - King Louie's Circus #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - King Louie Gets Burn #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - City Lights #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Nick Wilde Tries to Find Warriors #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - The Robin Hood Act #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Nick Wilde's Flight Home #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - Nick Wilde is Back #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Celebration #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Circus Animals! #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - A Tyrannosaurus Rex! #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Judy Hopps Apologizes to Nick Wilde #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Nick Wilde Has a Plan #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - Building the Tyrannosaurus Rex #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 25 - The Party #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 26 - Battle Stations #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 28 - Kiara Runs For Her Life #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 29 - Kiara Begs Nick Wilde to Come Back #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 32 - Nick Wilde to the Rescue #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 33 - King Louie Burns the Tyrannosaurus Rex #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 34 - The Animal Band Together #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 35 - The Fight #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 36 - The Chase/Scar's Defeat #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 37 - Happy Times Again #An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 38 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used * A Bug's Life (1998) * Clips used * Zootopia (2016) * * The Lion King (1994) * * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lion Guard (2016-) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * The Wild (2006) * Gallery Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Flik Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Princess Atta Young Kiara.png|Young Kiara as Dot Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as the Queen Kion.jpg|Kion Ryan.jpg|Ryan as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Hopper Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Molt ed-the-lion-king-22.3.jpg|Ed as Thumper Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Axel Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Loco Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Grasshopper next to Axel and Loco Cheezi.png|Cheezi Chungu.png|and Chungu as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears King Louie.jpg|King Louie as P.T. Flea Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Dim FANMADE Applejack vector by Qsteel.png|Applejack as Rosie Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Tuck Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Roll Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Manny Peaches1.png|Peaches as Gypsy Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Francis Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton the Elephant as Heimlich Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit as Slim Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Thud Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as the Bird Juniorbetter.png|Junior, Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper, Speckles-adult-dino-king-9.9.jpg|and Young Speckles as Baby Birds SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Woody (in outtakes) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs